Bill Cipher
|environment =Bag of Cool ranch Doritos |diet = |alias = Bipper (while in Dipper's body) |alliance = |goal = |likes = Pulling teeth out of a deer's mouth Transforming into whatever form people fear the most Chaos |dislikes = Synthesized music Deals being called off |weapons = See abilities |fate = |quote = "Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" }} Illuminati-chan is an omniscient, omnipresent, triangular dream demon existent only in the mindscape with unknown motives. He has been running amok in Gravity Falls, Oregon since being summoned by Gideon Gleeful. He serves as the main asswipe for Season 2. ☀http://www.fritolay.com/snacks/product-page/doritos no he is a dorito damn it History At some point before the events of the series, the author of Journals 1, 2 and 3 came across him, recording his powers and appearance in the books. Bill and the symbol he's based on, the Eye of Providence, appear frequently in Gravity Falls. He was the unseen creator of the cryptograms in the online game Rumble's Revenge. His name and existence is deduced by taking all the capital letters in the cryptograms from Rumble's Revenge, to form the message: "GET REKT."Rumble's Revenge#Cryptograms A picture of Bill is shown briefly at the end of the opening theme. A similar picture is seen in the entry about him in Journal 2. Encircling him are various symbols that link to various characters in the show. Most notably, when he appears physically for the first time, he refers to Dipper, Mabel, and Soos, as "Pine Tree, Shooting Star, and Question Mark" respectively. The entry also makes special note of the glasses symbol, the author of the book seemingly having been alarmed by this. Underneath "Name: ???" is the text: "This odd, triangular being has appeared in my dreams every night for weeks." His full name appears in his entry in Journal 3. Behind his name is a message encrypted with a symbol substitution cipher; when decoded it reads:'' "Liar Monster. Snappy Dresser."'' There are various notes scattered about the page, such as'' "Is he watching me?"'' and'' "Bill has proven himself to be one of the friendliest and most trustworthy individuals that I've ever encountered in my life. What a guy! I honestly can't trust him more. Not evil in any way, Bill is a true gentleman."'' However, the latter note is crossed out and below another note reading "Can't Be Trusted!" can be found written in red ink. On the next page, a diagram of a human head and various aspects of its mind is shown, its top being opened up for a drawing of Bill to enter it. In the lower right corner of the page'' "DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS!"'' is written in large, red letters. The rest of the page is spattered with a dark red substance... "Dreamscaperers" is the first time Bill is directly addressed and introduced in the series. Gideon Gleeful, in an attempt to take over the Mystery Shack once again, summons him. Gideon tells him to steal Stan's safe combination directly from his head, so that Gideon can steal the Shack's deed. Bill agrees once he knows it's Stan, but in return Gideon would have to help him in his own plans, which are not revealed to the viewer. Gideon agrees immediately and the two shake on it. Unbeknownst to Gideon, Mabel and Soos witnessed the deal in the forest, and get Dipper's help to follow him into Stan's mind. Once inside Stan's head, Bill confronts the trio, and brags that he knows what they're all thinking. To prove his statement, he summons Xyler and Craz from Mabel's imagination. He tricks Mabel and Soos into looking for the memory of Stan's safe combination first, knowing they'd lead him straight to it. At some point Soos is separated from everyone else, and Bill takes his place. Once they find the correct memory he takes it and nearly escapes with it. But while he reads the combination out loud to Gideon (to whom he was connected), Mabel shoots the memory door into another memory of the bottomless pit with a nyarf dart. Gideon breaks off their deal, to Bill's fury. Bill turns his anger toward Mabel and Soos by bringing their nightmares to life and killing Xyler and Craz. Dipper returns in a timely manner and tells Mabel and Soos that while they are in Stan's mindscape they can do whatever they want. They battle Bill and he is nearly defeated. And just as though it seems he will be forced out of Stan's head, he puts a stop to everything instead. Impressed, he decides to let them go, and after warning them of a mysterious darkness that will change everything they care about, he tells them that he'll be watching them. He leaves in a wheel almost identical to the one that appears in his entry in book 2. Bill reappears again in "Sock Opera" for the first time in Season 2, when Dipper is trying to figure out the password for the Laptop from "Into the Bunker." He offers the laptop's password in return for a favor he wants, but Dipper refuses the offer. Later, at the moment the laptop is on countdown for complete data erasure after too many failed password entries, he appears again and Dipper accepts the deal of trading a puppet to obtain the password. Bill takes over Dipper's body as his "puppet" and destroys the laptop. He then follows Mabel to her puppet show in pursuit of Dipper's journal, which is being used as a prop in the show. After Mabel has been informed of Dipper's body having been stolen by him, he finds her with the journal as she is retrieving it for Dipper. He almost swindles her out of it but ends up in a fight with her. He ends up losing because Mabel uses Dipper's physical weakness and exhaustion to her advantage. As he collapses, he is thrust out of Dipper's body. Bill possesses the Dipper puppet afterward and says that he will return. However, Mabel activates the pyrotechnics, destroying the puppets. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," he appears on a tapestry hovering over a forest fire with two men either begging for mercy or worshiping him while skeletal corpses are underneath them, foreshadowing adorable events Smoke weed everyday Appearance Bill is a yellow, triangular creature that bears a strong resemblance to an Illuminateh and the Eye of Providence. He has a single large eye rimmed with four short black lashes on its top and bottom. He moves around mostly by floating about, and rarely actually stands on his own two feet. He has thin, black limbs, wears a small, black bow tie, and has a tall, thin, black top hat that floats just above his head. His arms do not seem to be in any fixed position, and can be moved along his perimeter without any difficulty. He has also been seen carrying a small, black cane which turned yellow in Season 2. When he gets mad, he turns red and his eye glows a light red. Summoning ritual To summon Bill Cipher, you'll need a picture of your victim. Cross out the eyes and put 8 candles around it in a circle. Recite this following incantation: "Triangulum, entangulum. meteforis dominus ventium. meteforis venetisarium!" Your eyes will glow blue. The sky will turn grey as you enter the mindscape. You'll say "backwards message" backwards 5 times (Asetnoheptus Asetnoheptus Asetnoheptus Asetnoheptus Asetnoheptus). A triangle appears. One eye opens and it turns into Bill's normal appearance. However, it is shown that Bill has the ability to temporarily pull other beings into his plane of existence, if he so pleases, as seen in "Sock Opera." Preventing Bill's chaos In order to prevent Bill's chaos inside someone's mind, one must light nine candles and place their hand on the victim's forehead. Say the following incantation: Fidentus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem.Magnum opus. Habeas corpus. Inceptus Nolanus overratus. Magister mentium. Magister mentium. Magister mentium. If spoken the reciter of the incantation's eyes will turn blue and will be brought to the victim's mind on how they picture, where they have to find a way to stop Bill themselves. Abilities Bill's abilities are focused around the mind and mental manipulation. He's described as a "dream demon" and displays some of the characteristics of a demon including creating contracts with his summoner. When he is summoned, he appears to put everyone and anyone observing into a trance-like dream. The effect is that the world seems to turn colorless, and he can effect the surrounding environment however he likes, as demonstrated by pulling out and returning a deer's teeth. The people observing are unaware they've fallen asleep until Bill leaves and then they realize their eyes have been closed during his whole meeting. Bill can enter people's minds through their dreams. Once inside a mind he can manipulate anything, including his shape and form and changing the landscape. He can communicate with his summoner like a video call, using his body as a window. In fact he can use his whole body as projector and display images. His body also seems to lead to a pocket space and runs in a slightly different time. (e.g., Mabel jumps into Bill's body and several seconds pass before she reappears, none the wiser.) Once inside of a mind he can also easily pluck information from any others who are also inside and bring those ideas and images to life. The conjured images seem to take a life of their own such as the case with Xyler and Craz. Bill is also at least close to omniscient. He knows "lots of things," including the truth of many well known conspiracies as well as future events, such as the destruction of Gideon-bot and that Gideon Gleeful would go to prison. Bill also has the ability to remove people's souls from their bodies, and take possession of the body afterwards. The person who is removed from their body is stuck in a ghost like form in the mindscape, unable to affect the rest of the world, unless they find a vessel. This vessel doesn't have to be a living thing, as Dipper, who was a victim of this, used Mabel's sock puppets to warn her. Bill is also known for having God-like abilities, such as omnipresence, meaning that he is everywhere and sees everything. This explains why through out the show he is pictured in almost every episode. Cameos The following are sightings of Bill and the Eye of Providence outside his physical appearance Season 1 Knife party season Sightings Quotes Trivia *He is based on the Eye of Providence, which is most commonly seen on the back of the American dollar bill. **His name is a combination of Bill, possibly referring to eye of providence, which appears on dollar bills and cipher, which is the algorithm for encryption or decryption. ***His name may also be an allusion to the Beale Ciphers, a set of three ciphertexts, one of which allegedly states the location of a buried treasure of gold, silver and jewels estimated to be worth over USD $63 million as of September 2011. *** It may also be a reference to the names Lou Cipher (Lucifer) and Bill Zeebub (Beelzebub), which are common pseudonyms for Satan. Beelzebub is also viewed by some religions as one of the seven princes of Hell and is known as the Lord of the Flies. *On the page about Bill in Journal 2, the -$12 bill says "Semper vigilantem", which in Latin means "always watching." * Bill has been shown to ignite a blue flame in his hand in order to seal a deal with one of his clients. This has been shown in both "Dreamscaperers" and "Sock Opera." *Both Journals 2 and 3 contain sections on Bill, but whereas Journal 2 contains instructions on how to summon Bill, Journal 3 contains instructions on how to stop Bill if he is summoned. **Additionally, Journal 2 states that his name is not known, while Journal 3 gives the name Bill Cipher. *In the game Rumble's Revenge, one of the translated cryptograms says "i will be returning to gravity falls ……….," foreshadowing his appearance in "Dreamscaperers." *When Bill Cipher states that "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram," he is referencing both Einstein and The Matrix. This is also the ending message of Mark Twain's The Mysterious Stranger. *In "Dreamscaperers," Gideon summons Bill with an incantation or spell of some sort. In reverse, Gideon is simply saying "backwards message" repeatedly. *In "Sock Opera," when possessing Dipper, he states "It's been so long since I've inhabited a body!" suggesting he's either had a body before, or has taken another's body before. *David Lynch of Twin Peaks fame was originally offered to voice Bill, but when he declined the offer, Alex Hirsch just did a "bad impression of him." *A code from Sock Opera says that he is made from pure energy, not skin and bones. *He was mentioned by Lil' Gideon in a Creepy Letter from Lil' Gideon. *Bill Cipher appeared at Comic Con before the preview of Season Two. *In Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun!, he began talking about his "nightmare realm" bringing forth something. He then stopped, saying that he's getting ahead of himself. He also shared the following knowledge: **Chairs have feelings and feel pain whenever you sit on one. **The lunar landing was faked to hide the fact the moon doesn't exist. It's a two-dimensional disk hiding alien space surveillance. **Western democracy is a sham propped up by an elite cabal of the super rich. es:Bill Cifra ru:Билл Шифр Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Recurring creatures Category:Season 1 creatures Category:Season 2 creatures